Assassins Creed: A new Aar of Assassin?
by ZeldaWolf1
Summary: Italy 1946, I did it I faily avnged you Father and my bothers, thoguht Ezio. Ezio are you ok? I asked. I'm fine Mary, he says as he walks over to you. Yoy took his hand and look at him saying: came we go home now Ezio? He nods his head and you two leave.


Assassins Creed: A new Aar of Assassin?  
Italy~1946, I did it I faily avnged you Father and my bothers, thoguht Ezio. Ezio are you ok? I asked. I'm fine Mary, he says as he walks over to you. Yoy took his hand and look at him saying: came we go home now Ezio? He nods his head and you two leave the graveyrad but he looks back one more time as a single tear silds down is face,and says Requiescat in peace. At home you look at Ezio who lokks a little pale and walk over to him and ask, Are felling well sweetheart? He looks at you and shakes his head no and tells you that he's going rest then and you say ok but call my name if you need me alright dear. As he truns his back on you got an idea to read book for little bite, as you were reading your book, you heard Ezio call your name and you got up to what was the matter. As you walked to you guys bedroom you see Ezio sitting on the edga of the bed looking a lot more plaer than befor, so you ask whats the matter and ask if he has a fever? Ezio you have a littie bite of a fever though you say. As you were getting a wet cloth for him, he starts to couhg a little and you tell him lie back down and he dose and as about you were to leave he ask to lay with him becues would some along time with you. So you lay donw with him and try to get to rest but he won't instid he crys and you ask whats wrong? He tells you that he sorry for always leaving you and stuff, and kiss him and you tell its ok Ezio I'm not mad you or anything, now rest please. As Ezio was sleeping and he was having a bad dream. You looked at him and wonder what happed in the past but you want to bring up bad felling again, so you thought you should get some rest for right now... Mary please wake up...Please,:said Ezio. Whats wrong sweetheat?:you asked. Its my head its pounding right now and it wont stop, and Ezio looks at you and ask if you could confort him? Shhhh...Ezio I'm hear, I'll take care of you.: you said. You stayed up all night with him as he slept just to make sure he would fell better and you fell asleep after a whaile then. As you were waking up you look to see if Ezio was still sleeping but he was gone? EZIO!...EZIO! were are you!, you cried. And you found him sitting outsied and he asked waht was the matter? I called for you but you didn't answer me? why? you said. I apoloigze my love I just thinking really hread and I didn't hear you, I'm sorry. said Ezio. Its alright Ezio, I was just worried? Are you felling better sweetheart? Ezio gets up and puts his arms aruond and says I really don't know my love? and you look at with a worried face and you kiss him and said that I 'll take care you no matter what. You and Ezio go back inside to the house. As you both walked in you asked Ezio a qustion and he said ask away, Why did you be come an Assassin Ezio? Ezio looked at you and ask you sit down and do you did, still looking at him. Mary, I saw my father and bothers be hunged right befor my eyes and wanted the ones who did to pay and so I found my father's Assassin rob and parts to the Hidden Blade that he used befor as I do now and still keep with me to this day. I wish I could fix my past but I know I can't, whats done is done. said Ezio. Now you knew why Ezio be came an Assassin to avenge his family's death. You walked up to Ezio and hugged him and telling him now you understand and that you love him as well. Ezio took your hand and led you to your guys bedroom to lay down and he asked you would like go for a walk tomorrow? You said that sound like a good plan and you kissed him Good-Night my love. The next morning you were outside for a little bite, when you felt a hand on your back and you turned around to see Ezio standing behind you and asking you if you were ready to go for the walk? You nodded your head and took his hand and started to walk and you saw Ezio wearing his Assassins robe. You asked Ezio why he was wearing his Assassins robe and he said that he hasn't worn it in a while, and you said ok lets go shall we. As you were walk you noticed that Ezio stead close to you and when got to close to you he would stand bwteen you and the other person. You asked Ezio why he walked so close to and he didn't like being away from you not one second and you said that was nice for him to say. As you guys were walk you notice the gallous and looked Ezio and he just keep looking at them. Ezio? What's worng? you asked, and he said it was nothing, but you keep looking at him and asked he a qustion that you knew that you shouldn't have asked, but did anyway. Is this were your Father and bothers were sentanced to death?, Ezio? He looked at you at you said yes, this is the same place it happened, Mary 30 years ago that is when I changed he says. You look at him and said I'm sorry Ezio, I didn't know that this was the place were it happened, Its ok Mary, really he says, and he says Ti amo sweetheat to you. Mary can I ask you a qsution, and you said sure thing Ezio? Would you like me to teach the ways of the Assassins and its Creed? You just stand looking at him,and say that you would like to learn the way of the creed and all, but when and how you ask him? The next day you woke up, and saw Ezio he had all of his weapions on him,and asked why he had said that "we" are strating training today, so get dressed, and be ready my love. As you were getting dreesed you thought how much training Ezio had since he became an Assassin then, but your thought was ended by a knock on the door, and was Ezio he asked if you were done yet?, and you said yes, I am. Ezio gave you a sword to start with,and said try to see if you can block me ok Mary? and he came at you but you couldn't bolck it in time and you got a little cut, but you thought its not a big deal so you keep on training with Ezio,and he said that was enough for today and that you and him shloud get some rest. As you two were walking back to the house you notice that Ezio was shaking, and you asked" Do you not feel well sweetheart?", and he said" I'm feeling a light headed, so I'm going lay down alright my love." As Ezio was sleeping you were thinking to your"What if I don't become a good enough Assassin for Ezio, and what if let me him down?". As soon you said that you looked at Ezio, and he said " Mary you will always be good Assassin to me no matter what."  
Then he asked if you would try free running tomorrow?, and you said that you would give it a try... The very next day Ezio got you up early, and asked why so early sweeheart? And he siad if becuause there weren't any grards at this time so its safe for us to be out baby. You were both on a rooftop and then Ezio said" Are you ready? Mary?" And Ezio jumped off the rooftop and land in some hay that was at the bottuom, and then you did the same as Ezio, and that as that... i"ll try to do more please give me time I'm new to this.


End file.
